Allison has some 'splainin' to do!
In this episode, Allison Wentzel, as the saying goes, has some rather heavy 'splainin' to do when her lies about Jacqueline are exposed! Scene Victoria Jensen's townhouse on Louisburg Square. The house is located almost halfway across and down from Dylan's townhouse. A grim group is assembled on this otherwise cheerfully bright late July day. Allison Wentzel (played by special guest Robin Strasser) is sitting in a chair in the large den of the Jensen home. Victoria is glaring at her; her brother, Allison's former husband, Robert Watkins (played again by Winsor Harmon) is also glaring at Allison. Meanwhile, Allison's sister, Monica, is sitting with an angry Jacqueline Haller, who is with her devoted father, Nicholas, her father's lover, Taylor, and her aunt Marge. Allison's son with Robert, Allen, is also in attendance, as is his wife, Sheila, who is helping the Jensen's nanny with Catherine and Nicky. Dylan, Sheila's cousin (at that time, nobody but the family knew they were twin siblings), is there to offer her moral support. Once she has the nanny taking care of the kids, she comes down the stairs. SHEILA: I got the kids upstairs with the nanny. VICTORIA: Good. Now it's time. SHEILA: I hope she gets it good. VICTORIA: So do I, darling. SHEILA: She can't get away with this. Not after what Monica told us. VICTORIA: And she won't. That is certain. SHEILA: Never thought we'd deal with her again. VICTORIA: Neither did I, but I am glad that Monica told Jacqueline the truth, and didn't substantiate the lies that Allison has spewed. SHEILA: Allison has gone too far. VICTORIA: And this time, it is gonna stop! (Victoria and Sheila enter the den, where everyone else waits) Cut to: The den. Allison is looking imploringly at the assemblage, all of them angry at her. ALLISON: Don't you think that I have my reasons for doing what I did? SHEILA: What reasoning IS there?! ALLISON (lying): I had no reason to be ashamed of what I did! MARGE: You had an affair with MY brother, while you were married to Robert! Then you give birth and then try to hide the fact that Catherine was not Robert's daughter?! Who the hell do you think you are anyway?! ALLISON: You were ALWAYS trying to interfere in everything, Marge! Glad to see that never changed! MARGE: You vindictive scheming bitch! ALLISON: Why you...! ROBERT: Allison! Enough! ALLISON: Shut up, Robert! You don't dictate to me! We're no longer married. ROBERT: I will dictate to you whenever I want to, Allison, ESPECIALLY when your lies start to affect my family! (Jacqueline walks up to Robert) JACQUELINE: Grampa? Is it all right if I call you that, although you're really not my blood grandfather? ROBERT (touched by the question): That is without question, darling. You're always going to be a part of this family, whether Allison likes it or not! (Robert shoots his former wife a nasty glare, Allen takes over.) ALLEN: Can't you ever get it through your head that you cannot control everything?! ALLISON: Why not?! She is MY granddaughter! JACQUELINE (stunned by Allison's presumptions): Don't you even DARE to claim me as your granddaughter! ALLISON: But why? JACQUELINE: Aunt Monica told me what you did! ALLISON (shooting a look at her sister): I knew you would turn against me! MONICA (defiantly): Wrong, Allison. I felt that it was time that Jacquie got the truth! Lord knows you would have never told her, but I felt it was time that someone told her what happened. ALLISON: I was only protecting her! JACQUELINE (infuriated): BULL! You weren't protecting me! You were protecting yourself! And you know it! ALLISON: I was protecting you! JACQUELINE: No, you're not! You couldn't get rid of my mother, so you thought to get rid of me, to hide your own infidelity! You disgust me! ALLISON (stammering): I wasn't.... ROBERT: QUIT LYING, ALLISON! ALLISON: I am not lying! SHEILA (angry): Yes, you are. You've been lying to everyone for years! Is it any wonder nobody wants to speak to you anymore?! ALLISON (snobbishly): You keep out of this! ALLEN (furiously, defending Sheila): Do NOT speak to my wife in that tone of voice, Allison. I will NOT call you Mother, because you have LOST any rights to that title! ALLISON: I am your mother! ALLEN: No you're not! You lied to me, to Catherine, to Dad, for far too long! ALLISON: I was protecting the family! VICTORIA (enraged): NO! More like protecting yourself! From the consequences of your actions! ALLISON: I don't have to justify myself to you! MARGE: Don't you DARE play the innocent here! You slept with Matthew, and you think you're gonna slide on it! You are quite wrong! (Enter Camilla and her husband, John) CAMILLA: What is going on? You can be heard all over the square. JOHN: Looks like a real shouting match going on in here. VICTORIA: You want me to tell her, Allison, or do you want to tell her the news?! ALLISON: I am not going to say one more word! MONICA (angry at her sister): Fine, then I will! JOHN: What is going on here? Why is everyone yelling and screaming? CAMILLA: Aunt Marge? What is going on? Why all the fighting? MARGE: Cam, honey, I think you need to hear some things. Things that you should have known years ago. CAMILLA: Allison Wentzel? May I ask what on EARTH are you doing here? JACQUELINE: Camilla, there is something you and I never knew. There are LOTS of things that you and I never knew. MARGE (deciding the direct approach would be the kindest approach): Cam, honey, your uncle, Matthew, and Allison had an affair. CAMILLA: Wha?! JOHN: I don't understand. JACQUELINE: You knew my mother, Catherine, right? CAMILLA: Of course I did, honey. She was one of my closest friends. JACQUELINE: Well, according to my Aunt Monica, you and Catherine were a lot more than friends, apparently. Your uncle and my mother's dad were the same person. You and she were cousins. (Camilla is shocked at this news) CAMILLA: What do you mean? MONICA: In 1977, while my sister was married to Robert, she had an affair with your uncle Matthew, and through that, Catherine, her daughter was born. For many years, she passed Catherine off as Robert Watkins's daughter, while all the while, lying to him through her teeth. CAMILLA (glaring at Allison): I see. Anything you want to add, ALLISON?! MONICA: There is more to it. JOHN: What do you mean? I admit, I am very confused here. CAMILLA: What else has she done? JACQUELINE: I am your niece. CAMILLA: Is this true? MONICA: Yes, it is. Catherine had a DNA test done before she died. Everyone thought that Robert was her father, but he wasn't. CAMILLA: Where does Jacqueline fit into this? JACQUELINE (tears coming to her eyes): Catherine was my mother and Nicholas is my father. I found out about this when I was still living in Pennsylvania. I found out about my dad down there, when I was looking for my birth parents. Apparently, according to what I have been told, Allison there took me away from them and placed me up for adoption because I was nothing but a reminder to her of her infidelity! (Nicholas was stunned. Taylor Addison is in tears, but she glares at Allison) TAYLOR: How in the HELL can you do that to your own granddaughter?! You are disgusting! NICHOLAS (horrified): Oh my GOD! Jacquie, I had no idea! I had no idea that she had taken it to such extremes. JACQUELINE: It's not your fault, Dad. It never was. NICHOLAS: Still, honey! Your mom and I should have FOUGHT to get you back. We should have fought and fought hard to get you back and who cared what Allison wanted! Oh, honey. (Nicholas takes his daughter close and holds her.) ALLISON: Don't you understand that this is really nobody else's business?! NICHOLAS (still holding his daughter): Wrong, Allison! This is my business. ANYTHING that affects MY daughter is my business. I missed out on a lot of her life when she was adopted out, thanks to you! ALLISON: I thought it was the right thing! I was thinking of my daughter! NICHOLAS (exploding): NO, you weren't! You are a liar Allison! You interfered where you had NO rights to interfere! Jacqueline is MY daughter. She was CATHERINE'S daughter! And the fact that she was half an Abbott, from an affair that you will NOT take any responsibility for, was so repugnant to you, that you up and take OUR daughter, and put her up for adoption! Do you KNOW how much that tore Catherine apart?! That she couldn't hold or even be with her baby?! The baby that YOU took from her! My GOD, woman! Catherine LOVED her! And you deprived us of EVER seeing her grow up! You are a spiteful witch, you are!!! ALLISON: Don't you think that I had a right to protect this family?! JACQUELINE (infuriated now): OhmiGOD! Will you STOP?! That lie is wearing thin with me! My adopted parents loved me, I will grant you that. Robert and Lydia Cranston are fantastic people, and I will always be grateful to them. But I missed my real mom and dad, whom I did not know existed until I was in college in Pennsylvania! And even then, I never got to even be WITH Mom, because she is DEAD! (tears are still falling from her eyes) She died and I never even got a chance to say good bye to her! You made sure of that, didn't you, Allison?! ALLISON: Darling, I was only.... CAMILLA (angry, and holding Jacqueline along with Nicholas and Taylor): Only doing WHAT, Allison? Protecting yourself from the consequences of your actions?! Not letting anyone know that you slept with MY uncle Matt, while sending Jacquie out of sight and out of mind! You are absolutely DISGUSTING and, even worse, a cruel heartless and selfish bitch! ALLISON: How can you say that to me?! CAMILLA: How can I say it? Simple. It's a surprise that Aunt Denise had no idea what you were doing! She would have destroyed you! ALLISON: Do I give a damn about your stupid aunt? Marge was no match for me, your useless father, William, wasn't any match for me (Camilla burns with rage at Allison maligning her late and beloved father); and certainly not that damned Denise. (Marge fumes as well) Hell, Matt was just someone I used until I came into more money and I got that, and much MORE, with Robert..... (she stops, realizing she said too much!) ROBERT (completely disgusted): So, NOW it all comes out, does it? You didn't love me, you loved my MONEY! You didn't even care about your own children! All you cared about was money and power! CAMILLA: You didn't even love my uncle! You used him and strung him along until he was of no use to you and then you threw him away! You are a callous woman and an unmitigated slut! VICTORIA (furious): By your own actions, Allison, you have hurt all the people in this room! You've destroyed our lives, and you think you are still innocent?! I think you really are a wicked and vindictive woman! (The entire group gets up from their chairs and begin to leave the room. Jacqueline looks at her grandmother, with sheer hatred.) JACQUELINE (gritting her teeth, she spits out the words): I don't EVER want to look at you again! You are not my grandmother! You are a stranger to me! I already have a grandmother! My DAD'S mother. Whom I love! CAMILLA (spitefully): You have no shame, Allison! NONE! Get out, I don't want to talk to you again! JOHN: I never met you until now, and now, I can see why Cam hates you! Why they ALL hate you! NICHOLAS: You weren't content with lying to Catherine, you lied to Jacquie and then you lied to all of us! I will NEVER allow you to see Jacquie again! That is one of my rights as her DAD! TAYLOR: No wonder nobody in this town wants to have anything to do with you! I thought Nick was way off base about this and I had always wondered why he was so protective of Jacquie, but now, I can see why. It's no surprise that he hates you so much! And I clearly hate you too! ALLEN (coldly): Catherine is more alive to me than you are! I NEVER want to see you again! SHEILA (disgusted): I was so wrong about you! I was so completely wrong about you! I thought you were someone very nice and respectable, but, no! You're not! I never knew what kind of a vicious woman you really are! And you will NEVER see your granddaughter. I will make sure that Cathy grows up without her EVER knowing about you. She will meet her great grandmother Joan; and she will know her Aunt Monica, but not you! (Sheila storms out, with Dylan, who shoots Allison a venomous glare, and Allen's arms around her) ROBERT: You really disgust me, Allison. I guess I found out what I really was to you, all those years. Nothing more to you than a cash cow! MONICA (angrily): Don't ever come back to Boston, Allison, you will be getting a very cold reception. I talked with Mother, by the way. She was appalled at your lies, and you are to move from the mansion grounds immediately. Find your own way, Allison. Maybe you will latch on to someone else wealthy. Given that you are only in it for the money! As for me, I am staying here in Boston! I have a place with Nicholas, Taylor and Jacqueline. At least, I can help Jacqueline cope and get through this. VICTORIA (her voice and manner cold): If I ever HEAR of you setting foot in Boston again or doing ANYTHING that will hurt Jacquie, I will see to it that you are sent back to where you belong. If you ever come around us again, I will make sure that you are arrested for trespass! This is your final warning, Allison. Look at this room. Nobody likes you, and they won't have a good word to say to you ever again! Think on it! Now, get out of this house and this city and NEVER come back! The rest of the group has left the den, before she leaves though, Victoria looks at Allison, and coldly slaps her in the face! Allison puts her hand to the cheek that Victoria slapped, and she looks as the entire den is emptied. She is alone again. Allison grabs her bag, and hails a taxi along Beacon Street, where she knows that nobody from the family will see her, and she heads to the airport, and is never heard from again! The scene fades. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller